Chloe Carmichael's Passing ('Sonic X' style)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Have you ever mourned the tragic passing of Cosmo the Seedrian in 'Sonic X' season 3 episode 78: So Long, Sonic? well, what would happen if Chloe Carmichael had the exact same fate? and how would Timmy Turner react? read and find out.


**Cast of Characters**

 **Cosmo- Chloe Carmichael**

 **Tails- Timmy Turner**

 **Cream-Tootie Taylor**

 **Sonic- Katrina Robinson (a made up female character in this fan fic material)**

 **Amy- Wanda**

 **Chris-Cosmo**

 **Knuckles- Sanjay**

 **Cosmo's mother (Earthia) – Isidore Grim**

Here, Timmy, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Katrina and their good friends were trying to save their parents (including Chloe's parents, Clark and Connie Carmichael) who were being held prisoner and brain washed by an evil space monster named Slag-Serpent, and he planned to take over all of Dimmsdale, then the universe. Timmy was seated in a cannon pilot's seat that could only be activated by somebody pushing the green button, while Chloe and Tootie looked at the ship where Slag-Serpent was.

Chloe was feeling a bit helpless since she doesn't wanna hurt her guardian mistress and she didn't know what to do about it.

"I'm feeling a bit helpless." Chloe whispered to herself. Then the necklace began glowing brightly.

"Chloe!" "Huh, what?!" Chloe heard a young woman's voice calling her name from the necklace.

Very soon, in her mind, she saw Isidore Grim smiling at her. "This is the minute you have been waiting for, you can help save Dimmsdale and your good friends if you only believe in yourself." Isidore Grim faded away and Chloe held her necklace, "This is exactly why my guardian master took me in." Chloe muttered under her breath. Tootie heard Chloe and outta curiosity and worried that Tootie asked her good friend, "Are you alright?" Chloe turned over to face Tootie with a big smiling face, and her necklace glowing brighter. "I understand right now, there can be peacefulness in Danville, and I've got the power to make it happen, Tootie." "What do you mean by that?" Tootie asked reaching out to Chloe. Chloe didn't answer she just smiled at her and closed her eyes, her hair flowing throughout her face, while she began to levitate higher and higher. Tootie was really getting worried about it. "Where are you going?" Tootie asked her. Chloe still didn't answer, she continued going higher.

Chloe stopped levitating, she pressed her hands over her necklace, breaking it and leaving her facing upwards, while her hair grew longer, she grew larger, and her vest turned to a sparkle dress.

Meanwhile, Tootie rushed over to where the young boys and Katrina were and yelled out, "No! stop! come back!"

Timmy noticed the tear drops on her face and asked, "What's going on?"

"Chloe's out there to help stop Slag-Serpent." Tootie told him.

"WHATTTT?!" yelled all of the 6 young heroes in unison.

Timmy couldn't believe this, Chloe was gonna try to stop Slag-Serpent without them?

Timmy then saw a bright light and looked at the new Chloe just as she easily passed right through the gravity field Slag-Serpent had inserted in his ship to stop anybody from entering.

Inside Chloe's mind, she was thinking, " _Mistress, I'm feeling really cheerful right now 'cause I finally know what my purpose is. My good friends mean more to me than anything else, that's why I give up everything to save their entire lives."_ Chloe used her body energy to surround the ship into a little dark planet with a green tree on top.

Everybody watched in amazement about how Chloe did it. But she was nowhere to be seen.

Timmy was so impressed that he asked, "What is she doing?"

Inside Chloe's head, she heard Isidore Grim again, "Chloe, you can transform and pass right through the gravity field, in your new form, you'll be just like me, your destiny will be fulfilled, you have the true power to stop Slag-Serpent, and bring your good friends a new entire life."

Chloe's spirit appeared right in front of the entire planet, she also said, "it's alright, I've got Slag-Serpent immobilized; now you'll be able to destroy him and save Dimmsdale, don't worry about me. Just fire the power cannon right now."

Sanjay then asked her, "But if we fire the power cannon, what'll happen to you?"

Timmy looked lost and nervous and softly responded, "if she says not to worry about it, I need to trust her." Everybody looked at him in a confused look just as Timmy pressed the green button so that he can aim at Chloe.

Jorgen had been hiding and listened and saw everything, and he walked right next to Timmy and said to him, "Timmy Turner, we must act immediately, prepare to fire when I tell you."

Katrina then went to the cannon and looked at it.

"Katrina, are you volunteering?" Katie asked.

"I trust Chloe, and will do anything to help her, and yes I would like to be shot to the entire planet." Katrina took a blue pearl from her right pocket and became super powerful; her pants became a very long skirt and her vest a lavender tank top.

Katrina jumped inside and started spinning, the cannon soon was prepared. "Super Power Cannon, FIRE!" Jorgen exclaimed to them.

Timmy tried to press the green button, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt 1 of the young girls he really loved ever since she 1st moved to Dimmsdale. He screamed in depression and banged his head right on the control panel, "No, I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna, I don't wanna do this to Chloe."

"Wasn't this a promise?" Timmy lifted his head, "When everything would've been finished, YOU SAID THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS OPEN UP TO ALL OF US!"

Jorgen knew how much pain Timmy was going through so he wanted to calm him down a bit, "Timmy, do you want her sacrifice to be completely useless?"

Timmy began crying and weeping again, "Impossible. I can't shoot at her."

"Do you know what kind of feeling she's having right now? You traveled this far with her, but of course you understand." Timmy looked at the beautiful tree, "Sure, of course I know... but I can't..."

Chloe reappeared to him her hands pressed close to her chest just as if she were praying, she looked at Timmy with a smiling face, "Timmy, until the end for all of the insults I gave you, please excuse me."

Timmy gasped in shock, "But, Chloe, you never insulted me, I've always been amazed to hear your voice!" Chloe smiled bigger, "I...Timmy, shoot at me!" Timmy began shedding more tear drops, "It's just too hard!" all of his good friends noticed his depressed expression but they were also depressed themselves 'cause their good friend and team mate will pass away eventually. "Well, 'cause..." Timmy began remembering his times with Chloe.

"Chloe…I really LOVE YOU!" Timmy exclaimed to her just as he fired the cannon at the entire planet and at Chloe. The entire planet exploded, along with Slag-Serpent, their parents and Chloe.

Tootie had rested her head on AJ's right shoulder and broke down sobbing silently.

AJ put his right arm around her to calm her down a bit while some tear drops were coming from him too.

Timmy shut his eyes tight while fighting his tear drops, he then looked right at the light where Chloe disappeared in, and screamed out, "CHLOE!"

Bruce Turner, Jane Turner and the other parents were unconscious in a dark room, then they opened their eyes and cursed themselves mentally, and a bright light appeared right in front of him, and they saw the silhouette of Isidore Grim who said to them, "It's over now, Dimmsdale is saved." "Mistress!" Bruce exclaimed to her, then he smiled at her, "I feared that I'd never see you again." Isidore Grim extended her right hand to Bruce and said to him, "We have 1 single chance now, Bruce, the time has come to all humans and creatures to live in peacefulness, including you and me." Bruce and Isidore both disappeared at the exact same time.

Timmy found himself in a white room.

Chloe then appeared in her new form right in front of him.

"Timmy, thanks a bunch." she said to him. She was a bit taller than him. He smiled back at her. "I'll never forget about you." "Neither will I, we had lots of fun and excitement. So why now? All I see is everybody's bright smiling faces." Chloe smiled at him. Timmy forced a smiling face and held both of her hands. "Chloe..." "Timmy..."

Suddenly, Chloe began drifting away, swaying in a bright circle of light. "I'll always love you." she said to him just as she disappeared.

Chloe then appeared looking as if she was praying, and said to them, "Thank you all for your true friendship, right before I met you, I didn't even believe in myself, I just felt like a terrifying monster that wouldn't have any good friends, but 'cause of you, I learned that I didn't need to stand by and wait to be accepted," Chloe opened her eyes and smiled while some tear drops fell from her eyes. "I could even do my part to fight back my past, and look right into the future. I just wanted you to know that I'm proud right now, 'cause I fulfilled my destiny." Timmy was sitting right in the corner, weeping silently when he heard Chloe's voice," Remember, I'm always gonna be with you. Don't be depressed, Timmy."

Timmy looked up and gasped in amazement, there he saw Chloe in her old form, and she walked right up to him and put both her hands on his cheeks and smiled nicely at him. "Whenever you begin missing me, just look for me right here beside you." Chloe leaned right down and kissed Timmy on his forehead, later disappearing in a trace.

Katrina was drifting still in her super form looking at the light, then she let out a tear drop and whispered, "Goodbye, Chloe." But she decided to at least try to save Chloe, so she yelled out, "SUPER REGENERATION!" however, there was no effect.

Chloe appeared with her long light yellow hair dancing around, "The sparkle gems of my entire body, will spread all through Dimmsdale, and find places to shine brightly, I'm in heavenly peace right now," Chloe closed her eyes and let a tear drop fall right out with a smiling face. "Well, Goodbye." she said to them as she faded away for a very long time.

Timmy looked right at the bright light that was once Chloe, when he heard somebody right behind him.

Timmy turned over to see Katrina standing right behind him, fists clenched, and with a frown on her face.

She began walking around towards him and he backed up terrified that she might smack him.

"Katrina, I know you're fed up with me but..." his sentence was cut short when Katrina grabbed his right hand and put something in it. "Here, Timmy, I'm terribly sorry, I looked for Chloe, but this is all I found."

"A sparkle gem? and a little piece of her vest?!" Timmy clenched the items close to his chest and began crying and weeping a bit.

Katrina put her arms around Timmy to console him.

"Katrina, why did this need to happen? she was-she was my good friend! I really loved her, I miss her more than anything, she can't be gone for good." Timmy fell over to his legs while he continued crying and weeping.

"Come on, Timmy, let's go inside." Katrina said to him while leading Timmy to the Hall of Action Heroes.

Timmy had spent the rest of the day in his bedroom weeping his eyes out just as he hugged tightly the Chloe action figure. "I really loved you, Chloe, why did you leave me?" he whispered kissing the action figure, and hugging it for dear life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

Timmy stood up and walked right to the door; he opened it and saw Chester, AJ, Katrina and Sanjay in the hallway.

"Hey, Timmy, are you alright? we heard you shouting a bit." Katrina asked him in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just crying and weeping over Chloe."

Chester, AJ, Katrina and Sanjay put their hands on the back of Timmy and lead him over to the kitchen and dining room.

"Don't worry about it, Timmy, we're also depressed, how 'bout a nice meatball and green pepper pizza to cheer you up a bit?" Chester asked him.

"Thanks, you guys." Timmy said to them.

"Oh! I forgot something, you boys go on ahead." Katrina said to them while stopping in her tracks.

"Okay then, Katrina." Chester said to her as he, Timmy, AJ and Sanjay continued walking around.


End file.
